Hiccup and Jack
by King Zerthin
Summary: A Lilo and Stitch parody with Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon. I hope you enjoy fanfiction because this is your New Years gift from me. HiJack pairing! Rated K because I can.. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup & Jack

A Lilo and Stitch parody I hope you enjoy fanfiction because this is your New Years gift from me. HiJack pairing rated K+ because I can.. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Experiment and Trial

Galactic Federation Council; Date: Unknown, Time unknown. 6 figures are seen looking down on a man with silver hair looking around frantically.

"Doctor Manny Moon you have been charged for illegal genetic experimentation, how do you plead?" a woman dressed in golden robes says asking the Mad Doctor.  
>"Not guilty.. My experiments are of the mind.. I would never..." Manny says as a container with a creature with white fur dressed in a red spacesuit is wheeled into the room.<br>"Make more then one." Manny adds looking at his creation with a grin on his face.  
>"What is that monstrosity?" a man dressed in black armor asks.<br>"Monstrosity? What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. He is fire-proof, bullet-proof, and can think faster than super computer. He can see in the dark, and lift objects three thousand times his size. His only instinct... to destroy everything he touches! Ha ha ha ha" Manny says laughing.  
>"We should kill that abomination." the man in black armor says.<br>"Calm yourself Captain Black, maybe the creature can understand us." the woman says.  
>"Experiment 626 is their any thing inside your mind that can understand me, tell us?" the woman asks looking at the white furred creature.<br>"Meega nala kweesta!" 626 says laughing.  
>"So naughty." the woman says shocked.<br>"Place that idiot scientist under arrest." Black says.  
>"I prefer to be called EVIL GENIUS!" Manny says as he is dragged out of the council's chamber.<br>"Take care of that 'thing'!" the woman says walking away.  
>"With pleasure." Black says cracking his knuckles.<p>

-LINE BRAKE-

626 is strapped hanging upside down as Black watches with a smirk on his face, as a short creature takes 626's blood and places it into the guns around 626.

"Aww did that hurt? Good." Black says with a smile.  
>"These guns are locked onto your genetic structure.. so relax, enjoy the trip and don't get any ideas." Black says as 626 bites his finger.<br>"WHY YOU." Black says ramming his blaster into the abomination's head.  
>"May I remind the Captain he is on duty." the small creature says watching the captain leave towards the bridge of the spaceship.<p>

-LINE BRAKE-

"Captain on deck." a short blue furred creature says.  
>"All ahead full." Black says sitting in his chair looking at his finger.<br>"Does this look infected?" Black adds asking showing the creature before him his finger.

-LINE BRAKE-

626 is seen tilting his head as the guns follow his movements.  
>"Quiet you!" the short creature that took 626's blood says turning his chair to the creature.<br>626 spits on his hat resulting in the gun firing at him creating an escape route for the experiment.

-LINE BRAKE-

Black is seen sitting in his chair as the experiment is seen flying out of the space-ship in a red space-ship, the red ship leaves the sight of the Captain in a flash of purple ringed light.  
>"Get me Galactic Control." Black says sighing into his hands.<p>

-LINE BRAKE-

"WHERE IS HE?" the woman dressed in gold asks shouting at the top of her lungs.  
>"Towards a strange planet called E-arth mam." a white tiger says looking at the planet in question.<br>"What is that?" the woman asks pointing towards the blue part of the planet.  
>"Water mam, the planet is covered in it." the white tiger says.<br>"Good.. that 'thing' can't survive in water." the woman says getting a smile from the white tiger as the ship comes closer to a island.  
>"No..." the woman says as the ship crashes into the island.<br>"How long?" the woman adds asking.  
>"6 hours mam." the white tiger says.<br>"We have to get 'it' back." the woman says slamming her hand into the consol as a rabbit like creature walks in holding a file.  
>"I can help mam, Agent E. Bunny." Bunny says handing her the file.<br>"Your the expert on this planet?" the woman asks looking at the file.  
>"Yes mam.. I can leave and get the 'thing' back before you know it." Bunny says.<br>"Ok.. you may need help.. Tell Manny Moon he's to help Mr E. Bunny here." the woman says leaving Bunny alone with one thought on his mind 'Who is Manny Moon?'

-LINE BRAKE-

Agent E. Bunny is seen walking through the prison wing of the Galactic HQ, E. Bunny comes to a stop at the mad Doctor's cell as inside the doctor is seen eating the newspaper scraps.  
>"Hehehe.. he got away?" Manny asks with a smile.<br>"Yes.. and your to help me get him back." Bunny says.  
>"Sorry.. say that into my good ear?" Manny asks tilting his head towards the bunny creature.<br>"Your to help me capture 626." Bunny says throwing a blaster onto Manny's lap.

"High end Plasma.. I read your note's a blast with this could make it easier for capture." Bunny says.  
>"What do I get in return?" Manny asks as Bunny takes a pair of keys from his pocket.<br>"Your freedom." Bunny says simply.  
>"Well.. let's go Agent E. Bunny." Manny says with a smile on his face.<p>

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup & Jack

A Lilo and Stitch parody I hope you enjoy fanfiction because this is your New Years gift from me. HiJack pairing rated K+ because I can.. Enjoy.

AN: Hey Bud's of fanfiction just a note to tell you Berk is Hawaii in my story.. so they get warm weather. Just so you know.

Chapter 2: It begins

A small group of fish are seen swimming away from a small child with brown hair and deep green eyes swimming around in the clear waters of Berk, the child swims out onto the beachs of Berk and walk past an adult with a sunburn, the child stops and takes a picture of the man and leaves with a smile running off.

-Meanwhile-

A tall man with one hand and one leg missing is seen teaching children the art of dance, he looks on at the group of dances and counts the children before him.. one is missing.  
>'Hiccup.' the man thinks shaking his head, outside the child has ran past the man and got into the group of dances with out him knowing. The music stops and the group fall to the floor.<br>"Hiccup.. why are you wet?" the man asks.  
>"Sorry Gobber, it was such a nice day I thought I could go for a swim.. I'm sorry I'm late." Hiccup says looking up at the giant man.<br>"I undrestand Hiccup." Gobber says rubbing his beard.  
>"Your such a hiccup." a small bulky boy says sneering.<br>"Shut it Snotlout." a girl with blond hair says slapping Snotlout in the back of his head.  
>"Hey." Snotlout says annoyed.<br>"STOP!" Gobber shouts.  
>"Snotlout be quiet." Gobber adds rubbing his head with his wooden hand.<br>"Hiccup I'll call your brother.. he'll take you home." Gobber says looking down at Hiccup.

The group of children run out with smile's on their faces, the girl Astrid slaps Snotlout on the head again.  
>"Ok what did I do?" Snotlout says asking Astrid who turns back to smile at Hiccup.<br>"Ughh." Snotlout says sneering.  
>"It the anniversary of Hiccup's mum &amp; dad passing you dork." Astrid says slapping Snotlout harder then ever before.<br>"Oh.." Snotlout says feeling lower then dirt as a black car with the name Toothless etched into the frame.  
>"Hey." Hiccup says climbing into the seat not looking up at his brother.<br>"Hey." the brother says driving off towards home.

"So how was the swim?" Hiccup's brother asks.  
>"Fine Trever." Hiccup says laying back into the seat.<br>"I feel the same way bro." Trever AKA Toothless says placing a caring hand on his brother's shoulder.  
>"I know.. I still miss them though." Hiccup says lowering his head.<br>"Hey, how about we get some pizza?" Toothless asks.  
>"Thanks." Hiccup says nodding his head.<p>

-Time Skip-

Hiccup is seen laying in his bead staring at a picture of his mother & father holding a baby Hiccup and a 4 year old Toothless. The lights in the room flicker off as a falling green star crashes into the earth.  
>"I wish for a friend.. one that is all fun time's and snowballs." Hiccup says softly not noticing Toothless was watching his brother.<p>

-Meanwhile-

A small white furred creature climbs out of the wreck of his ship with an evil smile, but it fades once it looks up at the moon.. a kind smile appears on it's face as it runs off to do what it does best.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup & Jack

A Lilo and Stitch parody I hope you enjoy fanfiction because this is your New Years gift from me. HiJack pairing rated K+ because I can.. Enjoy.

AN: Hey Bud's of fanfiction just a note to tell you Berk is Hawaii in my story.. so they get warm weather. Just so you know.

Chapter 3: White Haired boy

-Hiccup's POV (The next day)-

Hiccup woke to the smell of Trever's cooking.

'Again bro?' Hiccup thinks with a small sigh climbing out of his bed; the picture sitting on the pillow.  
>"I miss you guys." Hiccup says in a whisper as a lone tear falls from his eyes, Hiccup climbs down from his room still dressed in his PJ's he sits in front of a plate of eggs.<br>"Morning." Trever says not taking his eyes off the eggs.  
>"Morning." Hiccup says stabbing the eggs with his fork.<br>"So you going to dance class today?" Trever asks.  
>"No." Hiccup says.<br>"Look Hic." Trever starts to say as rapid knocks come at the door.  
>"Who could that be?" Trever asks watching Hiccup stand up and head towards the door.<p>

-626/Jack's POV-

Running; have to get somewhere, something deep inside me is making me move closer and closer to a house.

A name; I need a name.. can't be known as 626.

'Name!' 626 thinks passing by a sign; on the sign is a faded poster the only letters 626 makes out is Jack; with a nod 626 takes that name and returns to running towards the house, his fur long gone to be replaced by pale skin the only thing left of his fur is his head which the humans call hair.  
>'Need to learn the speach.' Jack thinks nodding; he runs into a libary (Known by the sign out front) and in a blurr of speed Jack has now mastered english.<br>'Interesting.' Jack thinks with a smile; Jack puts back the books and runs out in record quick time towards a house on a hill, with lightning fast speed Jack is outside the house.  
>"Ok." Jack whispers rasing his hand to knock at the door; with a shakie breath Jack knocks on the door quickly; inside the faint sound of footsteps catch Jack's attention the lone creek of the door as it opens.<br>"What ever you are selling, we are not buying." the voice from behind the door says.  
>'That voice.. I heard it.' Jack thinks with wide eyes as the door opens more; standing behind the door was a boy with brown hair, green eyes and freckles as far as the eyes can see.<br>"Who are you?" the boy asks.  
>"Jack." Jack says simply with a grin on his face, the kid blinks twice and returns the smile back at Jack.<br>"Cool, I'm Henry but everyone calls me Hiccup." Hiccup says.  
>"Why Hiccup?" Jack asks, Hiccup shrugs and starts to laugh.<br>'Oh god's above.' Jack thinks with a small blush on his newly pale skin.  
>"You ok?" Hiccup asks confused.<br>"Y-yeah." Jack says watching Hiccup put out his hand, Jack takes Hiccup's hand and shakes; a small shock travels up both Hiccup and Jack's arms as their hands meet.

-END-


End file.
